rewriten- Sakura goes on a mission to hogwarts
by DarkRain4Eternity
Summary: Sakura gets a mission to hogwarts. Sakura is also the ANBU Commander. But what's this? Hermione has chakra!
1. Chapter 1 intro

**I do not own naruto or harry potter they belong to there rightful owners *staring Sakura***

Prologue

Sakura was walking down the pathway leading out of Konoha. Good luck Sakura, when you come back you will be taking the ANBU exams. Yes Tsunade-sama. Sakura then turned around and left Konoha.

Chapter 1

(Two years later, Sakura is 16)

A cloaked figure was entering Konoha.

(At Tsunade's Office)

Baa-chan where is Sakura-chan? She should be here any minute Naruto. Then there was a nock on the door. Enter! Called Tsunade. Then a female ANBU entered. Mission complete said the female ANBU. Who are you! Yelled Naruto. THe cloaked figure then turned around. Oh its Naruto. Tsunade-baa-chan who is this? Shouted Naruto. ANBU take off your cloak and ANBU mask. Yes my-lady. The AnBU took off there cloak and mask to revile a beautiful women with all the right curves. But what caught Naruto's eye was the flowing pink hair. S-Sakura-chan! Why are you ANBU! Your not stronge enough. ANd its to dangerous! Uzumaki, I'm the ANBU commander. B-But you can't. Yes I can Naruto. Will see what Konoha 12 think's about this! Wait right there! Naruto ran out of the office and told the rookie-nine and team Guy about Sakura being the ANBU commander.

(later at team 7's training field)

Fore-head girl how are you the ANBU commander? Your too weak you should just quit. A-Ano, I-I think you should quit too, stated Hinata. Yes you should quit said Kakashi, who for once was serious. Then they all saw Sakura's shoulders shake. " Oh no is she crying" was all they thought. Sakura then looked up and burst into laughter. If you guy's think I'm weak then you guys are as weak as newborn baby's. Sakura then disappeared in a swirl of black cherry blossoms that were dripping in blood.


	2. A note rome DarkRain4Eternity

**Sorry this isn't a Chapter. But if you want me to continue this story I would like reviews. So that means that I won't make new chapters until I hear if I should continue, because I don't want to wast my time on a story nobody reads or likes. So tell me if you like it and if I can do something better. I love getting reviews. So please let me know what you think of this story. Also Naruto, and Harry Potter belong to there rightful owners. **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mean while with Tsunade

All the sudden an owl flew in. What in the world!? Said Tsunade. Then she noticed that the owl had a letter. Tsunade took the letter and read it.

_**Dear Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, I need you to send one of your best ninja to protect Harry Potter form an evil wizard called Voldamort. I will pay you 1,000,000,000 yen. When you send your ninja have them say "THEODHMAKUS" then that person will end up in my office. **_

_**Sincerely Albus Dumbledore**_

Hmm. Who should I send? All the sudden Sakura appeared in her office. Tsunade-sama do you have any long term missions I could take? As a matter of fact I do and this mission is ranked "S". Yes Tsunade-sama. Are you ready to go? Hai! Then grab the letter and say that word. Ok. Sakura then grabbed the letter and said "THEODAMAKUS". Naruto then busted into the room and yelled SAKURA-CHAN! Then Sakura disappeared. Granny where did you send Sakura? Naruto, Sakura is ANBU Commander so its normal for her to go on "S" ranked missions. But granny Sakura's to wea-. NARUTO, SAKURA IS NOT WEAK! Now go Naruto and I will call for you when I need you and no Naruto you can't join Sakura because its a solo mission. But Baa-chan. OUT NARUTO! Shouted Tsunade as she threw her desk at him. And Naruto high tailed it out of there. Good luck Sakura. Arg now its paper work. Shizune I need more sake!

With Sakura

Hello Miss, I will now cast a spell on you so you can speak and wright in our language said a old man. Sakura then felt a tingle. Hello I'm Albus Dumbledore. I'm the ANBU Commander code name Dragon. Sakura then took off her mask. Gasp! How old are you? I'm 16. What!? I'm the best in my village. Ok well while you are hear you will be a teacher. What will I be teaching? Self defense. Hai! Ok now we will go to the great hall, you will also sit next to me. Hai. Oh and your mission is to protect Harry Potter, Here's a picture of him. Thank you Dumbledore-sama. Now that's done, lets go to the great hall. Hai! what does "hai" mean? It means yes. Oh ok and Thank yo.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the great hall

Hey Harry who do you think that girl is with the pink hair? How should I know?

With Sakura

So that's Harry Potter. Hmph, looks like he'll need all the protection he could get. Welcome to Hogwarts! This year we are having a new addition to the staff. There were lots of whisperer's between the tables. Now your new Teacher is Dragon and she will be teaching you how to fight in self-defense, in case you ever lose your wand. Sakura then stood up.

With Harry

Hey Harry she looks like she's our age. Dragon-san do you have anything you want to day. Hai, I do Dumbledore-sama. Sakura then turned and faced the students. I'm Dragon and I'm 16. But do not think that because I'm a girl you can push me around. Because I'm the ANBU Commander of Konoha and I have killed before. So behave, I will also be guarding Hogwarts from danger. Thank you. Sakura then sat down.

With Harry

Bloody hell! She's scary, said Ron. Agreed. What do you think Hermione? She's amazing! She's our age, but she can fight without a wand and not only that but she's beautiful! Great Hermione found a role-model. That's a great idea Ron! From now on Dragon will be my role model and all three of us will take her class. WHAT! Please you guys, pretty please. Alright Hermione, will take the class with you. Will take it too! Said Gorge and Fred. Thank you guys!

With Dumbledore

Professor Dumbledore. Yes Snape? I have to go this year so I was Wondering if you could teach potions for me? Ok Snape I'll do potions for you, but what about Slytherins (sp?) head? I was wondering if Dragon could do that? I'm ok with it that Dumbledore-sama. Oh, Dragon if your sure. Yes I'm sure. Ok, I'll make the announcement.

With Harry

Hey Hermione, your role model is talking to Dumbledore and Snape. WHAT! Don't worry I'm sure Dragon is fine. I hope so. Attention!

Everyone looks at Dumbledore

Professor Snape has to go somewhere this year. So I will be teaching potions. And the Head of Slytherin will be Dragon-san until next year when Professor Snape is returns.

**Good? Bad? Let me know, ^_^ I think its going great but reviews are always nice even if there just compliments so please let me know. I also have another story called In Sakura's body! so check that one too cause I really like That one. And no one seems to be reading it :( so please read it! I'm also thinking about writing another story where Sakura and Hinata join the Akatsuki. So if you think I should post it let me know k? Also I want to give thanks to vampiremisress96 for giving me my very first review so thank you Vampiremisress96 and I posted this chapter right after I read your review. Just to let you guys or girls know I check my fanfiction account every day unless I'm on vacation so I give notes when I'll leave for vacation and be back. So as soon as I read your review I'll try to act on it. So if you want me to write a story a certain way let me know and I'll write one for you. I love you guys and I am at your disposal for writing story's. **

** Sincerely DarkRain4Eternity**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After dinner with Malfoy his gang and the golden trio

Potter! What Malfoy? I heard that the mud-blood looks up to Dragon-san. So? Why do you care? Well I'm going to make sure that the mud-blood is hated by Dragon-san.

With Sakura

Hmph. Yea right, I happen to like . Oh well. Time to make myself known.

Sakura appears

Malfoy! Oh, hello Dragon-san. Malfoy go to your dorm and I'm taking 20 points from Slytherin. What! Why? Because you called a mud-blood twice. So its ten points each. Now go! You can't order me around! Alright , I challenge you to a duel. What!? But we need a teachers permission to do a duel. I give it permission, now lets go outside. oh and . Yes Dragon-san? You can come if you want and bring your friends. Ok. Lets go, please you guys. ok Hermione.

Outside

Ready...Brat. What did you call me!? You heard me Brat. I don't care if your the head of Slytherin, because I'm going to beat you! Alright Brat, I'll let you go first. Dragon-san what about your wand? Yelled Hermione. O this stick? Sakura the brought out the wand. It has no use for me. Sakura then snapped the wand in half.

With Hermonie

She just broke her wand! Will she be ok!? Don't worry Hermione, I'm sure Dragon knows what she's doing.

With the battle

Malfoy shouted a spell. But Dragon just dogged it and she did some hand signs. " Water Dragon Jutsu" Shouted Dragon. Then some water came out of the lake and took on the form of a dragon. The water dragon then swallowed Malfoy and took him to his room in the Slytherin dorm.

With Sakura

Dragon-san that was amazing. Hmmm... Do you guys want to know something? Yes! Please tell us Dragon-san. I'm not a wizard. I'm a ninja. What! Yes and I have killed before. When did you start? I was trained to kill since I was five. My first kill was when I was seven. Really? Yes. Why are you telling us this? Because has chakra, and I'm offering to train her. What! Shouted Ron and Harry. Really Dragon-san? Yes But how can I have chakra? Your mother was a wizard. But your real father was a ninja. Do you know my father? i did. Where is he? And what do you mean by "I did"? Your father is dead. B-But how? I killed him. WHAT! HOW COULD YOU! Sakura then took off her mask and glared at Hermione. Your father was a missing-nin that was part of a S-rank group called Akatsuki. What did he do? He killed innocent people and he tried to kill me. Oh. Well do you want to be trained? Yes! Then Potter, Weasly. Yes Dragon-san? Go to your dorm, me and Hermione are going to pay Dumbledore a visit.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

While Sakura and Hermione where walking the came across Lord Voldemort. Who are you asked Dragon. I am Voldemort. Well Voldemort I am the one who will kill you so prepare to die! Dragon then charged forward with a katana in hand. When Dragon made a move to cut off his head...IT HAPPENED!** Sorry if that's a let down I just want to get to where Hermione becomes a ninja! ^_^ ** Dragon-san you just killed him! Hmph with all the terror he cause I thought he would bring a challenge _sigh_ how disappointing.

With Dumbeldore

Well Dumbledore since Voldemort is dead I don't need to stay here anymore and Hermione will becoming with me. Good-bye and make sure you give the Hokage the money. Bye.

A few minutes later Sakura and Hermione appear in front of Tsunade. Good job Dragon. Now who is this girl? This is Hermione, she's Sasori's daughter. Really? Yes. Ok then why is she here? I'm going to take her under my wing and train her. Alright. Thank you Tsunade-sama. Hai, hai, now go! Sakura and Hermione leave.

With Sakura and Hermione. Btw Sakura's out of her ANBU gear. So, Dragon. My names Sakura. Huh? My real name is Sakura. Oh, ok then Sakura where are we going? To a store.

Hermione's new clothes

Shirt-a black shirt with no sleeves

Pants- black baggy pants

Shoes- black high-heel boots

gloves- black wrist gloves

Weapons

A black katana, black kunis and suragins (sp?)

**On with the story**

At Sakura's house that's in the Forest of Death

Like this? Yes. Now were going to katana's.

Time Skip after Hermione is finished training and is Sakura's partner

Sakura's and Hermine's outfits

shirt- tight black tank-top

pants- black baggy pants

shoes- long black high-heel boots with pants over

gloves- black finger-less wrist gloves

Coat- black long flowing coat with high collar's. ( like Ibik's)

Hair- long ponytail with hair covering the right eye, both dyed it preeminently black

nails- painted black

faces- expressionless

Btw Sakura and Hermione change there name

Sakura- Shadow

Hermione- Void

**Back to story**

So Shadow-chan what are we going to eat? Ramen, lets go Void-chan.

At the ramen shop

As they sat down team 7 was there including Sasuke. Kakashi-sensi. Hmmm? Do you think Sakura-chan is dead? Hmm, yes. Hey Dobe, don't you know where Sakura is? No the last time I saw her was one year ago. Where did she go? On a "S"ranked mission. What!? She was ANBU Commander. But we haven't seen her since so I think she's dead. Hn, I bet she is dead. Ah Sakura is indeed dead. They all turned there heads to see Shadow looking at them. While Void was smirking. What, how do you know Sakura-chan is dead? She died form the pain her teammates caused her. Hey Shadow-chan stop teasing them. Hmph fine, I stopped feeling and while I was on my mission I came across Void-chan. I took Void-chan , trained her and know where partners. We bother changed our name and dyed our hair black. Wait, so your Sakura-chan? Not anymore, come on Void-chan lets go. Wait Sakura-chan! Sakura's dead and its Shadow. Smirking they walked away.


	7. Importent note! pls read

**Hey I've been working on two other story's so if you like this story make sure you check the other story's I've posted. I really like them so please read them. Cause the only person that's read them is my partner in crime vamp-chan. Also I would like to get some reviews so please give me reviews. I'm really sad about how I'm only getting reviews from only one person so I would like some more reviews. Thank you and please review.**


	8. Important!

**Hey guys sry this isn't a chapter but I'm gonna be gone this 9th-10th so there won't be any updates but feel free to message me! when I get back I'll look at my account as soon as possible. Luv u guys! sry agian but my lifes CRAZY!  
**


End file.
